1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method for determining temperature in the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device for and a method of measuring skin temperature through an external device connector provided in the electronic device without an additional electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device is a device that executes a certain function according to a program loaded in the device, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio player, a desktop/laptop computer, and an in-vehicle navigator. For example, these electronic devices can output stored information visually or audibly. As the integration level of electronic devices has increased and ultra high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication has become widespread, various functions have been installed in a single mobile communication terminal.
For example, an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as a music/video player, a communication and security function such as mobile banking, a scheduling function, and an electronic wallet function as well as a communication function are integrated into one electronic device.
For example, an electronic device may be connected to at least one other electronic device by wired/wireless communication and the connected electronic devices may execute a function by interacting with each other. As electronic devices are equipped with various types of sensors, many services are provided through the electronic devices using sensed information.
According to the current state of the art, for example, an electronic device wearable on a part of the body (hereinafter, referred to as a wearable device) should be equipped with electrodes that contact the body in order to measure skin temperature.
If an additional structure (for example, electrodes exposed externally from a case) is provided in a wearable device to measure skin temperature, product design should be further considered and there may exist design difficulty in adding the additional structure or part.
In addition, if skin temperature is measured by a temperature sensor in an electronic device, the measured skin temperature may be erroneous because it is affected by the ambient temperature of the electronic device.
Furthermore, when an electronic device measures its ambient temperature, the temperature sensor internal to the electronic device is affected by heat emission in the electronic device, which may make it difficult to measure an accurate ambient temperature.